The invention relates to a hydrodynamic coupling, especially a hydrodynamic torque converter with a torsional vibration damper for a bridge-over force path of the hydrodynamic coupling.
A torque converter having a controllable bridgeover clutch with a torsional vibration damper is known for example from DE-A No. 3,047,039. The torsional vibration damper comprises two sets of helical springs which are arranged concentrically with one another on different diameters, two disc parts each with ports for the helical springs and laterally arranged cover plates likewise with ports provided for the helical springs. The helical springs are arranged in series in the force path. The outer set of helical springs is operatively connected with a housing component of the torque converter. The disc part holding the inner set of helical springs has the form of a hub flange and is operatively connected through a hub fast in rotation with an output shaft. The two sets of helical springs of this known torsional vibration damper are axially offset by adaption to the external contour of the torque converter and due to its general assembly. The damper comprises quite complicated components, for example sharply angled and greatly deep-drawn cover plates.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a torsional vibration damper for the above-stated purpose which is easy to produce and to assemble.